


Sparked Within

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Accidental Kissing, Anything Else I Forgot, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Mech Preg (Transformers), Online Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, fluffs, mentions of interfacing, sassy girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: AU Bayverse: Two fangirls connected through fanfiction get the surprise of their life. They find out the Cybertronians are real, not just a fandom. Now how will the Autobots deal with two sassy human females?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/OC, Ratchet/OC
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New story. Gonna be multiple chaptered. Also, next Thrusday I will be gone for 10 days out camping. Sadly the family reunion was canceled, but that won't stop us from camping and having fun. Now for those who have known me for at least a year knows I'm generally gone for 3 days. This year, we are staying longer. But I shall continue to write while out. And hopefully, I'm 100 percent positive, a few stories will be updated with new chapters. I plan to work on Mirrors for the final chapter as well as some of my newer ones. Thanks for the patience with those stories and updating. Love you all!
> 
> Again, reusing the name T-Ai, which is from Transformers RID 2001. And first time doing something like this, so it ought to be interesting XD. Also for Jazz, I wanna do more like the G1 Jazz.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> OptimusxOC (Kate Keller)  
> Child(s): Starfire, Orion, Crystal
> 
> RatchetxOC (T-Ai Tyler)  
> Child(s): Silverflaire, Shadowe, Novastar
> 
> Warnings: Humor, laughs, sassing, cuddles, kissing, mentions of interfacing, AU, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

T-Ai stretched, yawning as she did. She logged onto her computer, scowling at how slow it was being. She pulled up her messaging, smiling just as a message from her online friend, well more like sister, was received.

LoverofthePrime :Hey sis.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Hey yourself. You done writing?:

LoverofthePrime :Yeah I am:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Me too. I'm excited to see how my new story will go.:

LoverofthePrime :Another new one? Don't you have enough stories up that need to be completed first:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Yeah, guilty as charged. You got me. I can't help it. Blame the ideas I'm getting. It is gonna be another Transformers one.:

LoverofthePrime :Sounds exciting.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :It is. Two OC's falling for a certain medic and a certain leader XD.:

The two sisters continued talking about one of their favorite fandoms. T-Ai smirked, knowing her sister figure was deeply in love with Optimus. She, however, preferred Ratchet. There was something about the grumpy medic that she loved. Plus he was sexy and she could stare at him all day. Especially that aft of his. When night fell upon them, the two bade each other goodnight.

~~~somewhere on Earth, inside the Ark 1

Optimus was watching the monitors. Once again, their scanners picked up random messages. Despite the attempts to fix the problem, they still had them. The leader was curious as to why they got messages between two human femmes, and ones who knew about them. But how? They hadn't been on Earth for long. He had yet to look up what they were talking about.

"Still haven't figured it out?"

Optimus turned to see Ratchet walk in. The CMO went up to his leader.

"No. They continue to talk about this... Transformers fandom. I have yet to see what it is," Optimus said. "It confounds me. The one seems almost infatuated with me."

"Well you should," said Ratchet, tossing a datapad over. Optimus looked them over. "What are we going to do about this Optimus?"

"I'm not sure. I have been toying with the idea of confronting the human femmes," he said. Ratchet's optics lit up a bit. "You have that look again."

"What look?" the medic asked.

"The look that you always get when you have something on your mind. And it usually isn't a good thing," Optimus said.

"Says you," the medic snarked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We shall wait until tomorrow to see what it will bring," the leader said.

~~~000

T-Ai glanced at her phone, seeing the notification. She immediately logged onto her account, smiling wildly at seeing the message from her sister. Yet she frowned a bit.

LoverofthePrime :Hey sis...:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Hey sis. What's up? Everything all right?:

LoverofthePrime :No.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Family problems again?:

LoverofthePrime :Yeah. Can't wait until I get a job and move. I'm tired of it.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :I feel you so much sis. It can get chaotic here. I did get hired for that wildlife biologist job I wanted recently, so hopefully I'll be gone and away from here. Wish you could join me.:

LoverofthePrime :I may just have to take you up on that offer.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Do it. It'll be better than there. Hey sis?:

LoverofthePrime :Yeah?:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :I know what will make you feel better.:

LoverofthePrime :And what would that be? Should I be scared?:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :XD maayyybbbbeee.:

LoverofthePrime :Oh no.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Nothing bad. I just sent you an email. Go check it out XD.:

T-Ai waited for her sister to look at the email. She was grinning like Cheshire. Now to wait.

LoverofthePrime :Sis, you are amazing at picture alterations. You made Optimus even more sexier and cute in a way.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Thought you would love it. Though my mech is sexier. Poor mech isn't even a popular one among Transformers. Starscream is more popular and we know how he is. I'll just have to stare at that aft and make him loved.:

LoverofthePrime :Lol. You're silly.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Wouldn't have me any other way. You should see what my mind comes up with when it comes to the grumpy Hatchet.:

LoverofthePrime :If it is what I'm thinking, then I want that with Prime.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Kinky XD. I see him more as a father though.:

LoverofthePrime :Who, Ratchet?:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Nooo silly sis. Optimus.:

LoverofthePrime :Lol figured as much. Gotta tease my little sis every now and then.:

~~~000

"Optimus, they're doing it again," Ratchet reported, typing away at the monitor in the control room. Optimus pulled it up as well. "The younger one sent an... email to the older."

"Pull it up," Optimus ordered. His face heated up when an image of him popped up wearing a strange outfit. It looked like there was a badge on his chest that said 'Sheriff' and a hat on his helm. All around was hearts, framing the picture. The captioned words was 'This cowboy is about to arrest you for being cute. Better prepare for a wild ride.'

Ironhide burst out laughing, holding his stomach. Bumblebee and Jazz attempted to not laugh, failing horribly. Ratchet stifled a chuckle at his leader's predicament. Optimus closed the image out, glaring at his mechs.

"Oh Primus, that is too funny," Ironhide said, calming down a bit.

"Ah'm so savin' that," Jazz said. "Who's gonna be ridin' ya Prime?"

Optimus didn't answer, looking away. This younger girl. Oh how she would answer for it.

"Well, there's more," said Bumblebee, pointing to the screen.

Ratchet scanned over the user as 'Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme'. He scowled a bit at the nickname the Twins and Ironhide dubbed him as. Ratchet the Hatchet, the wrench throwing medic of doom. Oh how he hated it. And this sassy femme had the courage to call him Hatchet. Ideas went through his mind.

"I am not grumpy," Ratchet countered.

"Ya are too," Jazz agreed, yelping when a wrench hit him.

"So boss, we gonna get the little girlies?" Ironhide asked.

"I will go retrieve the older one," Optimus said. "Ratchet, I will leave the younger one to you."

"Awe," Bumblebee gushed a bit. "Hey sire, this one thinks of you as a... father."

"What is a father?" Ratchet asked. He quickly scanned for the word, laughing. "A sire. That is what the femme means."

"Cute. Should adopt her boss bot," said Jazz.

Optimus shook his helm at the upbeat mech.

"Ratchet, we're leaving," the commander said.

"All right," the medic said, optics flashing again. He would find a way to get back at that femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More. Yay. Gonna be some more humor in this chapter XD. Enjoy.  
> Main Pairings:  
> OptimusxOC (Kate Keller)  
> Child(s): Starfire, Orion, Crystal  
> RatchetxOC (T-Ai Tyler)  
> Child(s): Silverflaire, Shadowe, Novastar  
> Warnings: Humor, laughs, sassing, cuddles, kissing, mentions of interfacing, AU, and anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus and Ratchet both scanned vehicles, unaware that they would be recognized more easily with their chosen. Ratchet transformed into a rescue vehicle while his leader took the form of a Freightliner Western Star semi-truck. Both headed off in different directions to complete their mission.

~~~000

Kate walked out of the grocery store, loading the food into the trunk of her car. Across the parking lot was a familiar looking flamed Western Star. She stared at it for a while, guessing someone was a big fan as well, having copied Optimus Prime from the Bayverse movies 4 and 5. She shrugged it off, getting in and driving off.

Kate stopped off at a drive-thru, getting her some fast food and a shake. She parked off to the side, eating her meal with some music playing. Once again, she caught a glimpse of the semi-truck from earlier.

"Strange. Is he following me?" Kate pondered. "Nah. I don't think he is."

Once she finished, Kate headed home outside of town. She sang along with the songs on the radio, too busy to notice anything around her. When she got home, she unloaded the groceries and put them away. It looked like her family wasn't there, probably off doing who knows what again. Kate went to her room, onlining her computer to work a bit.

A shiny glimpse caught her eye. Looking out the window, Kate cursed. The same truck! How? She pulled up her private messages, sending one to her sister.

LoverofthePrime :Hey sis. You would not believe what is happening to me right now.:

Kate waited for her sister to answer. Usually when she sent a message, T-Ai would answer wherever she was. If only she knew.

~~~000

T-Ai finished up her snow cone, one of her favorite flavors: blackberry, daquiri cheesecake. Tossing her cup and straw into the trash, T-Ai resumed her walk. In a parking lot of the park near her house, T-Ai spotted a chartreuse green medical vehicle. Squealing in excitement, she bounded over and whipped out her phone.

"Selfie time!" T-Ai said.

She got in front of the vehicle, leaning more to her left side and holding up her favorite gesture, middle and ring fingers down with her thumb over them. She took a lot of pics, noticing that the vehicle was exactly like her favorite medic. Even down to the tiny details that not many would pay attention to, like paint color. Once she was done, T-Ai looked through her pictures, grinning widely at them. She was such a fangirl.

Her phone buzzed, the ringtone going off. She knew the 'Grr-Argh' noise from the end of Buffy episodes meant that it was her sister messaging. T-Ai pulled up her profile on her phone, going to the messages and reading what her sister sent.

LoverofthePrime :Hey sis. You would not believe what is happening to me right now.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :You finally got a boyfriend?:

LoverofthePrime :I'm being serious. It's creepy.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :I know, I know. What's going on sis?:

LoverofthePrime :I went out shopping and saw a truck that looks just like Optimus from the last two movies. I thought it was someone who was just a big fan. So I got fast food for lunch and the same truck was there. And now that I'm back home, that same truck is here. What should I do?:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :I'm not sure. That does sound kinda creepy. And here I just found a medical vehicle that looks just like Ratchet. Down to the last detail and the right shade of chartreuse. I'm with it now.:

LoverofthePrime :Is anyone there?:

T-Ai quickly looked around the deserted park. Nope. Not a soul in sight but herself.

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Nope. Just me.:

LoverofthePrime :I'll be back sis. I wanna know why he is stalking me.:

Ratchet'sFavoriteFemme :Be careful sis. They can be a kidnapper.:

T-Ai waited a few minutes, thinking on what was going on. She leaned back on the grill of the ambulance, a hand on her chin.

"I wonder... Could this stalker guy be human or Cybertronian?" T-Ai asked out loud to herself. She checked her messages before putting her phone in her pocket. "It would be cool if they were Cybertronian, but they are just fiction. Pfft, it's not like this is grumpy Hatchet."

"I would watch it femme."

T-Ai jumped a bit, but expected it in a sense. She always expected the unexpected. Saved her bacon quite a few times. Still, to hear that familiar voice spooked her a bit. Turning around, T-Ai placed her right foot on his front bumper, leaning on her hand, having put her elbow on her knee.

"Oh? And what will you do about it?" T-Ai foolishly asked. On the inside, her heart was racing quickly, brain not quite understanding what was going on. How was it even possible? They were just fiction. Right? She yelped when he transformed, causing her to land on her bum. "Oi!"

"Don't you sass me femme. You're coming with me," Ratchet said.

"You didn't even offer to ask me out first," T-Ai said, getting up and rubbing her behind. "Fragger, that hurt. You're lucky I didn't get hurt."

"What?" the medic asked, confused by the language she used. "That makes no sense."

T-Ai stuck her tongue out at him, arms crossed over her chest and leaning on her right hip more. She glared at him, matching his own stare as he put his servos on his hips.

"What if I refuse to go with you?" T-Ai asked.

"Then I will have to force you inside me," the medic said. T-Ai tried not to laugh, but failed. The medic was confused. "I mean it. I am taking you back with me to face our leader. And you will answer any questions we have."

"You act scary, but you don't scare me one bit Hatchet," T-Ai teased, thinking on the inside how stupid she was for teasing a large robotic being. She squeaked when he picked her up, transforming around her and taking off. "Wasn't quite expecting that."

"Quiet femme," Ratchet groused, hating the nickname.

"So grumpy," T-Ai muttered.

"I am not grumpy," Ratchet said.

"Could have fooled me," T-Ai sassed back.

~~~000

Kate walked up to the truck, looking inside. She didn't see anyone. Walking around it, examining, she noted the well-known Autobot symbol on the front of the grill. She tapped the symbol, grinning at feeling a slight shudder. As much as she didn't think it was possible, her heart told her that this was indeed Optimus while her brain denied it, that he was only fiction. So she tested her theory.

"Why you following me Optimus Prime?" she asked. The truck jolted before transforming. Kate stared at that knightish figure, heart pounding in her chest.

"How did you know who I was?" the large mech asked.

"Easy. The Autobot symbol, the flamed paintjob, the vehicle form, you look like in the movies," Kate said. "Though, I'm curious. You are supposed to be fiction, not real."

"I have never been... fiction," Optimus said. "I have come concerning your messages to another regarding my people and myself. I am taking you into custody for questioning."

"Fine," Kate said, glad she had her phone already on her and that she logged out of her account and computer shut down. Optimus transformed back, opening his passenger door. "So cool."

Kate hopped in, fear still gripping her, but she didn't show it. She shook a bit, still not believing this was happening. Her thoughts went back to what her best friend said. She had encountered an ambulance that looked like Ratchet. The older woman hoped that her sister would be safe and not tease the alien being. Well, scratch that. She knew her sister would, but hoped that she didn't get hurt for it.

Optimus drove off, back to his ship and crew. It would be a few days away normally, but once at a safe distance, he called his scout in for a groundbridge. Kate saw the portal as they went through, feeling sick suddenly once out on the other side. Optimus opened his door again, letting the human out. Kate gagged a bit as she went to her hands and knees. Concerned, the larger mech bent down to her.

"Are you functional?" Optimus asked.

"Just feeling a bit sick. Give me a bit," Kate said, shakily getting up.

She looked up and around her. She recognized Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee from the fiction. She didn't see Ratchet, so assumed he was indeed with her sister.

"Ironhide, has Ratchet reported in yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet boss," the black mech answered with a snicker. "He's probably having troubles with the younger femme."

"Then we shall wait until Ratchet returns," said Optimus. He looked back down at the human. "This is my crew: Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee."

"The Weapon's Specialist, Second in Command, and the scout. Nice to meet you," Kate said, shocking them by saying their titles. "I'm Kate Keller. But you can call me Kate."

"Kinda freaky how she knows our titles," said Jazz. "I like her. Let's keep her boss."

Optimus rolled his optics. He offered his servo to the human, allowing her to climb on. He sat in his command seat, waiting for Ratchet to return. It didn't take long for Bumblebee to open the groundbridge and Ratchet entered. He transformed, allowing the human he had to tumble out.

"Oi! That hurt," T-Ai growled up.

"Oh hush. You're perfectly fine," Ratchet said.

"Bite me," T-Ai glared.

"Hey sis!" Kate called, having recognized that attitude. T-Ai grinned up at her sister, gesturing with her favorite hand position in greeting. "Glad to see you're still alive T-Ai."

"Of course I am. Grumpy aft here wouldn't kill me. I'm too cute and lovable," said T-Ai.

"That's debatable," Ratchet said.

"Ouch. So mean," T-Ai said, pretending to be hurt.

"You'll live," the medic countered. T-Ai stuck her tongue back at her, shivers going down her spine.

"Now that you both are here, we can begin the questions," Optimus said. "Ratchet, bring the other to the interrogation room."

"Intimidating much," T-Ai said, feeling herself get picked up again. "Must you do that?"

"Yes," the medic said.

Kate giggled, looking back from her spot in Optimus' servo. They went into a room, the humans being placed on the table in the middle while Optimus sat down in the chair. Ratchet stood nearby, arms crossing over his chest as he observed. The others joined in the room, wanting to hear as well. The two humans looked at each other, knowing it would be a long while of answering questions. They weren't even sure if they could answer them all.

"Let's begin," the Autobot commander said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yet another chapter XD. So many ideas so far. More humor.  
> Main Pairings:  
> OptimusxOC (Kate Keller)  
> Child(s): Starfire, Orion, Crystal  
> RatchetxOC (T-Ai Tyler)  
> Child(s): Silverflaire, Shadowe, Novastar  
> Warnings: Humor, laughs, sassing, cuddles, kissing, mentions of interfacing, AU, and anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

T-Ai sat down on the table, tired of standing. Kate remained standing next to her. Optimus entwined his digits together, setting them on the table in front of him, looking serious. The younger woman rolled her eyes at that, glancing over at Ratchet and winking at him. The medic blinked a few times, confused and also feeling a bit of heat coming to his face. This femme, he swore, would be the death of him.

"How do you know of us?" Optimus started.

"Uh... well you are all fiction. At least here. There's a fandom called Transformers. It goes over the war on Cybertron, Megatron, you, and Cybertronians end up on Earth and continue the fight," said Kate.

"There's a lot of series. I've almost seen all of them. Well, I'm about half way through I think. And I love them all," T-Ai piped up, beaming up at that. "I know a lot from each series in the Transformers Universe. Have no idea why you guys aren't fiction. I find it really cool that Cybertronians are real. All my life I believed they were. So dream come true for me."

"How did you know about us?" Kate asked.

"We continued to get your messages on our com frequencies," Optimus explained. "After some thinking, I had come to the conclusion that I would have you two brought to us. And you will remain with us now that you know of our true existence."

"And what about our things and homes?" T-Ai asked.

"We can retrieve what you need and set up a place upon the _Ark 1,_ " Optimus said. "As such, Kate, you will remain with me. And... I beg your pardon. I don't think I got your designation."

"I'm T-Ai Tyler," said T-Ai.

"You will be with Ratchet," said Optimus. Ratchet looked horrified.

"Really Optimus?" Ratchet protested. "Why me?"

"She has a liking to you," said Optimus, grinning a bit. "So do behave yourself Ratchet."

"Yay!" T-Ai squealed, excited and smirked at the medic. "I'm so gonna love this."

"Hey little missy, how did you do that picture of boss bot?" Jazz asked. T-Ai grinned evilly.

"A little photo alternation. Not that hard. I can do another," said T-Ai, whipping out her phone. "Give me a moment."

"Dear Primus," Ratchet muttered.

"I think it will be great to live here," said Kate. "Cloaked in an alien ship with Cybertronians."

"With Cybertron gone, we had no other home. So we landed here and hid our ship in a forest. It has been a total of 5 Earth months since we arrived," Optimus continued.

"So not that long," said Kate. "I think you'll enjoy Earth. Though I would stay away from other humans. No telling what they will do if they found out Cybertronians were real."

"Done!" T-Ai said, turning her phone.

Jazz and Ironhide leaned in first, smirking and looking at their Prime, cackling. Optimus wondered if he should fear as he, Bee, and Ratchet looked over at the image. Warmth flushed into him, looking away and coughing a bit. It was again a picture of him. His vehicle mode was the background with a faded image of his bipedal form on top. The captioned words were 'Save a horse, Ride a Prime'. Kate looked over at the Prime when she spied the image, smiling seductively at him.

"I think you're right sis," Kate agreed.

"I'm going to my medibay," Ratchet said.

"Take me too," T-Ai said.

"No," the medic quickly said.

"Fine," T-Ai pouted. She waited until Ratchet left to turn to Jazz, who now recovered from laughing. "Jazz, you should take me to the medibay. My guardian left me all behind."

"Sure thing," said Jazz. "Boss, you should adopt this one. She's got spunk to her."

"We'll see," said Optimus, taking his charge to his berthroom.

~~~000

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he worked on reports and other small projects. He wasn't sure if he was fit to being in charge of the femme. Sure she was cute, in a sense, but was he able to?

"Frag it all," Ratchet said.

"Yo doc bot, ya left her all alone and wanting ya," said Jazz, dropping the human on his desk. "See ya."

Jazz quickly ducked as he left, dodging the wrench thrown at him. T-Ai laughed a bit, looking all innocent with large eyes up at him. Her eyes may not have been a stunning blue, but they still caught Ratchet's attention as she stared up at him. His spark skipped a beat, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't touch anything and be quiet. I'm working," he said.

"Gotcha," said T-Ai, taking out her phone and reading.

Ratchet sighed, loving the silence. He got back to work, ignoring the human. Well, as much as he could. Every now and then, he would glance at her. T-Ai continued to read, but knew the medic was stealing glances at her. Her stomach growled a few times, but T-Ai ignored it. But sadly for her, the medic did not.

"You're body is making strange noises," Ratchet said, still working.

"Yep. It means I'm hungry and need food," said T-Ai. Ratchet quickly looked it up.

"I'll talk to Optimus," said Ratchet, sending him a message.

~~~000

Kate had been talking with Optimus, who questioned on how humans live to prepare their ship to have the humans there. Her stomach had growled during the talk, just as Optimus got the message from Ratchet of T-Ai needing fuel.

"There is a small town nearby. I can take you and T-Ai there to get fuel," said Optimus.

"Thanks," said Kate.

Optimus offered his servo to her, allowing her to climb on. The two made their way to the medibay, retrieving T-Ai. Ratchet watched as his appointed charge left with the Prime. Sighing a bit, he returned back to his work.

T-Ai chatted with Kate as Optimus transformed and headed into town. T-Ai had already gotten quite a bit of money from her job so far, so she offered to pay. The Prime pulled into a parking lot of a store, allowing the two to get out. He activated his holoform, walking with them. The two girls got snacks and soda, T-Ai getting a few energy drinks.

T-Ai even offered to get Optimus some chocolate, saying it was one of the best things on Earth. The Prime was curious about it, nodding politely. Once they got back to his vehicle mode, T-Ai unwrapped a chocolate bar and handed it to him. Optimus took a bite, eyes lighting up at the flavor.

"This is indeed good," said Optimus, eating more of the bar.

"Haha, glad you like it," said T-Ai. "I got a lot."

Optimus took them back to the base, allowing the two girls to eat their goodies. T-Ai chugged at one of the energy drinks, loving the taste and the caffeine rush it gave her. Ratchet had finished up and watched her drink it, scanning the beverage.

"That's not fuel or healthy for you," said Ratchet.

"So? It's tasty and I need the caffeine," said T-Ai, finishing off the can. True she hadn't reached her limit of 300 mg, but would save the rest for later.

"If you get sick, don't come complaining to me," the medic said.

"I won't," said T-Ai, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stick your glossa back at me. I dare you to and see what happens," said Ratchet. T-Ai did it again, not afraid of the mech. He growled a bit, thinking she was very foolish or brave. "Fragging femme."

"Stubborn mech," T-Ai countered.

"Your friend does not think all the time," Optimus observed.

"Nope, but that's how she is," said Kate. "But I love her anyways. Even if she is silly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I'm thinking of doing at least 5 chapters in total. So this chapter and then another one before it being the end. Also, my laptop is officially dead. I've lost all data on it, with a very low chance of retrieving it. System corruption and failed hard drive. And the desktop I got from my brother needs a wifi adaptor to it and hard drive wiped, but unable to get the adaptor at this moment. It'll take a few paychecks from grandma to get it, so about 7 months worth since grandma doesn't pay much. Luckily, mom is letting me borrow her laptop for my stories and updating.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> OptimusxOC (Kate Keller)  
> Child(s): Starfire, Orion, Crystal
> 
> RatchetxOC (T-Ai Tyler)  
> Child(s): Silverflaire, Shadowe, Novastar
> 
> Warnings: Humor, laughs, sassing, cuddles, kissing, mentions of interfacing, AU, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters

Optimus and Ratchet had taken their charges back to their homes to get what they needed. Optimus pulled up to the house, opening his door for Kate. Sadly for her, her father was home. Kate took a shaky breath, letting it out and going inside. She could hear her brothers and father in the kitchen. She snuck upstairs, gathering everything she needed in her duffle bags, throwing them out the window and onto the front lawn.

Going out the window, she jumped onto the grass, gathering her stuff up and racing to the truck. Optimus' holoform helped her put her stuff in.

"Kate! Where are you going?!"

Kate looked up, seeing her father's angry eyes locking onto her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Away from your smelly butt!" Kate shouted back. "Never to see you again! I'm free at last!"

Kate hopped in, the door shutting as Optimus drove away. The Prime looked over at her with his holoform, concerned. She looked upset.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Your body language suggests otherwise," said Optimus.

"I should be. I never was liked by my family. I'm glad I'm getting away from them," said Kate. She patted the seat. "I'll be fine. I'm free from them."

~~~000

"Stop here," T-Ai said, glaring at the front of her house. There was a lot of familiar cars there. "Frag it all to hell."

"What is it?" Ratchet asked, scanning his charge, stress levels at a high as well as vitals.

"Relatives. I don't know why there are here," said T-Ai, shaking a bit in fear. They always mentally and emotionally abused her. All because she was different.

"Want me to come with you?" the medic offered.

"Best not to. I'll sneak in," said T-Ai. She unbuckled and hopped out. "Wait here. I'll be quick. I don't have much."

T-Ai hopped out, trying her bedroom window. Locked. Strange because she always left it unlocked. Sighing heavily, she came in through the front door. Her family was waiting there expectantly.

"Look, the mistake came home after all," her youngest brother said. "Where'd you go?"

"None of your business. I'll be leaving again anyways," said T-Ai, running down the stairs to her room. She quickly packed, breaking record. She threw her stuff out the window, only grabbing her backpack with her computer and other personal things. She went back to the stairs, stopping at the words she heard.

"I'll be glad when she's gone."

"She isn't wanted here either. Only a burden. She has too many problems."

"Just let the little thing go. No one will miss her. I won't."

"At least life will be better."

"She better not show up ever again."

T-Ai blinked away her tears, quickly running back up the stairs and taking once last glance at her family. She was met with hate, making her gulp before leaving out the front door. She grabbed her bags, running to Ratchet's vehicle mode and jumping in. She put her stuff in the back, buckling, and allowing the medic to leave. She tried not to cry, relapsing into how they treated her.

"T-Ai?" he asked after a while. "What's wrong? Why are you leaking?"

"I'm leaking cause... relapses. They've always treated me horribly, mental and emotional abuse," T-Ai said quietly, staring out the window.

Ratchet pulled off into an empty parking lot. He activated his holoform, not quite sure what to do. He gently hugged her, feeling a bit awkward. T-Ai grabbed onto him, needing the physical comfort she never really got in her life.

"It'll be okay. You're with us now, safe," said Ratchet. "You'll have a new home."

"Home," T-Ai repeated hopefully.

"Yes. Let's go home," said Ratchet, calling for a groundbridge.

He spotted his leader walking away with Kate to his berthroom. He did the same, carrying his charge and her belongings to his own quarters. T-Ai took note that it wasn't much. The fiction met her mind, looking up to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is the _Ark 1_ really Omega Supreme?" T-Ai asked. Ratchet placed a servo on a wall, a distant look in his optics.

"Yeah, he is. Omega was badly damaged during the war. We managed to transform him, but I wanted to keep Omega around. He's still alive, just in deep stasis," said Ratchet. T-Ai nodded, thinking on how the relationship was like with Transformers Animated. "One day, I hope to emerge Omega out of stasis. Every now and then he will talk, but not often. He's a good friend."

"I bet he is," said T-Ai.

~~~Time skip, a few months

"Boss, we got the others coming," said Ironhide, typing away.

"Excellent. When will they arrive?" Optimus asked.

"A few Earth hours," said Ironhide. "I'm sending them our location."

When the few hours passed, T-Ai and Kate met the other Autobots: Prowl, Hound, Drift, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Wreckers, Brains, Wheelie, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Mirage, Inferno, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-Up, Hot Rod, Skids, Mudflap, Knock Out, and Breakdown. T-Ai had guessed that KO and BD were neutrals in real life rather than teamed with the Decepticons. She hadn't asked about said Decepticons either. Not that she was complaining.

"Awe so cute," T-Ai said, seeing the minibots.

"See that? We cute," Wheelie giggled.

"Yes. Behave you two. She's mine," Ratchet said, glaring at them.

"We will," Brains promised.

"I like you two," T-Ai said.

"Me too," said Kate.

"Welcome," Optimus greeted the new arrivals. "I am glad you all have survived. I also brings news. I have gotten a vision from the Matrix on how to revive and restore our planet. We leave in a few hours after we stalk up on fuel for the humans."

The other cheered. T-Ai and Kate looked down a bit, not sure if they could even survive there.

"And the humans?" Jazz asked.

"We will find a way for them to live. At least, until a way can be found to change them to be like us," said Optimus. The two perked up at that. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave."

Optimus picked up his human, heading off. Kate winked back at her sister, giving her a knowing look. T-Ai got the message, giggling. The two minibots headed off too in the same direction. Ratchet growled a bit, picking T-Ai up and walking to the medibay. T-Ai looked up at him innocently, but her grin said otherwise. Ratchet activated his holoform, going to his human. The ship jerked a bit, the two stumbling.

Their lips met, eyes wide. T-Ai smirked on the inside, loving the sparks within from that kiss. Ratchet quickly pulled away, faceplates heated and gaze turning to the floor.

"I apologize. That was... unexpected," Ratchet said.

"Don't apologize sexy," T-Ai said, placing a hand on the back of his helm and pulling him in for another one. Ratchet melted a bit into it, loving this boldness she got. "You're good. Got me all tingly little medic."

"I am anything but little," Ratchet said.

"Wanna make a bet on that?" T-Ai asked, tracing a finger on his chestplates.

Ratchet growled possessively, pulling her to his holoform.

"You're not going to win against me," the medic said.

"I think I will," said T-Ai. "I'll show you a great time."

~~~000

Kate looked around as the ship jerked. Optimus remained standing, not fazed by it. He heard the low rumbling of a laugh echoing around. He guessed it was Omega Supreme to get Ratchet.

"It is all right Kate," said Optimus, rubbing her back with a digit. "Omega is playing a bit with Ratchet."

"Oh, okay," said Kate. Optimus laid down on the berth, placing Kate on his chest. The human moved to his faceplates, running her hands on his lips. She leaned down, kissing him. "My sexy Prime."

"Yours," Optimus said, activating his mech holoform. He pulled Kate into a melting kiss, glossa penetrating her mouth. "How did I become so lucky to find you?"

"Guess it was fate," Kate said, having been official for a while now. "Guess it is time to announce it."

"Let them wait a bit longer," said Optimus. "I just need you right now."

"You'll have me however you want me," she whispered seductively.

"Kate..." he shuddered.

"I'll take care of you good," she continued, hands roaming all over his body.

~~~000

"How are the bets coming along?" T-Ai asked, looking down at the minis.

"Great. A few betted on them being official now. Others are saying in a few days," said Wheelie.

"Hmm... I still say they have been a pair for a while now," said T-Ai.

"What are you three doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Lurking again my dear medic?" T-Ai teased a bit.

"I always lurk," said Ratchet.

"We doing bets," Brains said.

"Oh? On what exactly?" the medic inquired.

"If my sis and Optimus are together yet," said T-Ai. "I'm betting on them having been a couple for a while now, but hadn't said anything."

"I think I will join you on that my dear," said Ratchet. "T-Ai, i need your help on...… a project of mine."

T-Ai perked up at that, getting up from her position on the floor.

"Oh, you gonna get her doc bot?" Wheelie asked suggestively.

"No. Behave you two or I will disable your interface units," Ratchet threatened.

"We behave, we behave," the two said quickly.

"You better," he said, picking up his charge and walking away.

The two worked on inventory on the ship as well as a device to help Omega. With him being so large, it took a while for his systems to adjust. Once they were done, T-Ai leaned towards the medic, staring up at his faceplates.

"Why are you so sexy?" T-Ai suddenly asked.

"W-What?" Ratchet stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"You heard me," said T-Ai. She moved over and climbed up his form until she sat on his shoulder. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing T-Ai?" Ratchet asked.

"Kissing my sexy little medic. I can't help it. You're irresistible," said T-Ai. "Come be my Dr. Feelgood."

"Primus. You're lucky I like you," said Ratchet.

"Awe, I love you too Ratch."

~~~000

The crew remained quiet for a bit. Optimus and Kate blushed a bit, waiting for their response. They had just announced that they were official.

"Looks like I win!" T-Ai cheered. "Hand over the goods."

"We win my dear," Ratchet corrected, smirking at the groans.

"You guys had a bet?" Kate asked.

"Of course sis. You gave me the perfect chance to start one with the Terror Twins," said T-Ai, winking at the older woman. "You're to blame for that one."

Kate rolled her eyes at her sister. So funny. Well, the word was out now.

"Yet there is more to it," said Optimus, looking down at his human. "Kate, will you do me the honor of being my bonded sparkmate?"

Kate stared blankly, understanding what the Prime was asking. She cried in happiness, nodding happily.

"Of course I will," said Kate.

"Oh heck yeah," T-Ai grinned. "Don't let him win sis. Make sure you are in charge."

"We'll see about that," Optimus said, heading towards his berthroom.

"You're humorous my dear," said Ratchet.

"What you gonna do about it?" T-Ai asked.

"Leave you here," Ratchet teased.

"What? No. Take me with you. Besides, you walk away, that means I'll just stare at your aft," T-Ai said, arms crossed as her gaze traveled down his frame.

"Looks like the doc is tamed," Jazz said.

"Thank Primus for that," Sideswipe agreed. "Hatchet getting tamed by a small organic human. Hilarious."

The two yelped out when wrenches hit them.

"Watch it you two or else you'll find yourself turned into something else," the medic threatened.

"Not so tamed as you think," Ironhide said.

"I bet I can tame him," said T-Ai.

"Sure you can," the medic replied sarcastically. "I'll like to see you try."

"Take me to your berth and we'll find out," the human smirked, getting catcalls from the others. Ratchet rolled his optics, picking the human up and walking down the hall to get away from the others.

~~~000

"This feels...… different and..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah. Really amazing. I can feel you."

Kate received a kiss. She snuggled closer to the Prime, listening and feeling his spark with her. This was perfect. She couldn't have asked for anyone else. She wanted no one else, just her Prime. And Optimus felt the same.

"I love you Optimus Prime," Kate said.

"And I love you as well Kate," said Optimus. "Thank you for coming into my life. I am so happy I found you."

"Same," Kate agreed. She pinned the holoform down, deeply kissing him. "Mine. Forever and ever, no matter what."

"Yours," Optimus agreed. "Now and always. I'll never leave you."

"I won't let you leave me," Kate smirked, bending down and kissing him more, adding a bit of tongue to the mixture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter! I hope to update the others as well, but there is so much going on that we need for camping this Thursday. Then I won't be home for 10 days, returning on the 24th. But I will be bringing my notebooks. Since there is no family reunion this year due to this Covid-19 slag, that means more free time. I don't know all that we are doing, but I will find out when the days come. I do know some hiking and eating at the local restaurant. But I do promise updates when I come back home and type them all up.
> 
> For this chapter, I'm adding some Transformers Prime into it. But will be different.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> OptimusxOC (Kate Keller)  
> Child(s): Starfire, Orion, Crystal
> 
> RatchetxOC (T-Ai Tyler)  
> Child(s): Silverflaire, Shadowe, Novastar
> 
> Warnings: Humor, laughs, sassing, cuddles, kissing, mentions of interfacing, AU, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Optimus, we're almost to Cybertron," said Ironhide, pulling up the visual.

"That's your planet?" Kate asked. It looked similar to what the fiction portrayed, but not at the same time.

"Yes, it is," said Optimus.

"How will you restore it?" T-Ai asked.

"By using the Omega Lock," said Optimus.

"Like Transformers Prime!" T-Ai said, proud to show off her knowledge. She got strange looks from the mechs. "What? Tis true. Don't judge my knowledge on Transformers."

"Yes sis, like Primeverse," said Kate. T-Ai beamed up at the approval.

"Then once our planet is in a new Golden Age, I will send out a message to the others out in the universe that the fighting is done. It is time for them to come home," said Optimus.

"It feels good to be able to go home," said Ratchet.

"Agreed there," Sideswipe piped up.

Once the ship landed near the Sea of Rust, Optimus lead them to the Lock. It looks like a rusted structure, hiding in plain sight. Optimus used his Matrix to activate it, a glowing pool of Cybermatter hitting the surface, traveling until it covered everything. Finally, it entered the Well of Primus. T-Ai and Kate gasped in amazement from inside the ship. Cybertron looked like it was never touched by the destruction of war.

"Wow," T-Ai said, eyes wide in wonder. "Looks good."

"Let's go you two. It is safe now," said Ratchet, scooping both humans up.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Quite sure. My scanners never lie," the medic said.

"Yet, we can't survive here," said Kate, bringing in logic.

"Way to ruin that moment," T-Ai grumbled. "But you got a point. There's no food or water here. Not even an energy drink or caffeine in sight."

"Optimus knows a way," said Ratchet, thinking back on his conversation with the Prime.

~~~flashback

_"Optimus, they can't possibly survive," said Ratchet._

_"I know Ratchet," said Optimus. "I do not wish to lose my sparkmate. But if the Matrix is correct, then there is a way to change them. However, there will be a test of will. They will suffer pain during the transformation. If they are not strong enough, it will kill them."_

_"I don't want to risk their lives...… her life," Ratchet seethed a bit, scared to lose his human charge._

_"Have faith and trust," Optimus comforted. "I'm sure they are strong enough. We will tell them when our home is revived. It will be their choice if they wish to take the risk."_

_"Fine," Ratchet said, throwing his servos up. "If she dies...… I don't know what I will do."_

_Optimus nodded, feeling the same way. They looked over at the sisters playing games on T-Ai laptop, completely unaware of their conversation._

~~~end flashback

Ratchet placed the humans down, keeping T-Ai close to him. Optimus allowed Kate to climb onto his offered servo. The Prime looked sad, his mate sensing it and kissing him. She ran a hand over his face to comfort.

"Kate, I'm sure you're aware of the living conditions for humans on Cybertron….. is a hard one. There is a way to change you and T-Ai to be like us. However, there is a risk of dying during the process," said Optimus. "You must remain strong, or it can end your life."

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it!" T-Ai spoke up.

"What?! T-Ai, there is a chance of death!" Ratchet slightly scolded.

"So? Remain human, I'll die eventually. Probably of starvation or lack of water," said T-Ai. "I'm down to try it. I got this. So you better be here when I change my little medic. You'll have to teach me everything about being Cybertronian. Interface included."

"Primus," Ratchet mumbled as the human eyed him.

"How does this work OP? I can go first," said T-Ai.

Optimus used the Matrix once more to get a pool of Cybermatter on the surface. T-Ai walked to the edge, finding it very similar to a pool back on Earth. She looked back at the gathered mechs and femmes, then to her sister. She winked and grinned. Pausing, she turned back to Ratchet and ran to him. She had him pick her up, leveling her with his face.

Leaning forward, T-Ai kissed him passionately. Ratchet kissed back the best he could. The two ignored the others gathered around.

"Well, if there's a chance of dying, might as well do this," said T-Ai, pulling back. "I love you so much Ratchet."

"I love you more T-Ai," Ratchet said, kissing her a few more times before setting her down. "Stay strong."

"Always," said T-Ai, running back to the Cybermatter and jumping in backwards so she saw her new family. Her eyes locked onto Ratchet's one last time before all she saw was the liquid.

"T-Ai! You forgot me!" Kate said, huffing a bit. "Jerk."

"I love you Kate. More than anything else," Optimus said, kissing her before setting her down.

"I love you too big guy. See you soon," said Kate, jumping after her sister and looking at the Prime.

The gathered mechs and femmes waited anxiously, hoping that it worked. Ratchet went to his leader's side, optics never leaving the pool. A silver servo shot out first, followed by a blue and red flamed femme. Her baby blue optics locked onto Optimus, grinning that smile that Optimus knew well.

"Kate?" Optimus asked.

"No, I'm Primus. Of course it is me silly," Kate said. Optimus helped her up, holding her close. "Feels weird, but natural."

"You look beautiful my love," Optimus purred, kissing his femme.

Ratchet turned his attention back to the pool, waiting for T-Ai. He was on edge, hoping beyond hope she wasn't killed.

"Where's T-Ai?" Kate asked.

"She has yet to emerge," said Optimus. "It is possible you were stronger than her."

"Stronger than that stubborn bum? Seems kinda hard," said Kate.

They waited for almost 20 minutes, but still no sign. Ratchet sighed in defeat, looking to the ground. T-Ai wasn't strong enough for the transformation. The others looked away as well. Ratchet snarled when a small servo touched his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" he snarled.

"Fine then grumpy aft. I won't say hello."

Ratchet whipped his helm up, staring at the dark blue and chartreuse green femme in front of him. He was speechless, not sure what to say. T-Ai smirked, pecking his lips.

"Looks like I win Ratch'," T-Ai said.

"You haven't won anything yet," Ratchet growled.

"Took you long enough sis. Scared us," said Kate.

"Nah. I was swimming around when you got out. Wanted to make a dramatic entrance," T-Ai grinned.

"You, my naughty femme, nearly scared me," said Ratchet.

"Nearly? Darn, guess I gotta try harder," said T-Ai.

~~~a few years later

"Awe, come on Ratch," T-Ai whined.

"No," Ratchet repeated.

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine. I'll get payback on your stubborn aft."

"How so?"

"I'll make you carry next time."

Ratchet looked at his sparked mate, optic ridge raised. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Now can I have treats?" T-Ai begged cutely.

"Maybe," Ratchet said.

"Awe."

"Don't whine."

"Not a whiner."

"You two still arguing?"

The two looked to see Kate and Optimus walk in, a youngling walking beside the Prime while two sparklings were in his arms.

"Ratch isn't letting me have treats," T-Ai pouted.

"They aren't healthy," Ratchet defended. "Besides, you can spark any day now."

"So? Bite me medic," T-Ai said.

"Aunt T-Ai, guess what?" the youngling asked.

"What Orion?" T-Ai asked, bending down.

"I start school soon," said Orion.

"Nice," T-Ai said. She turned to the sparklings in Optimus' arms. "And how is my niece and nephew doing?"

"Been wanting to see you," said Optimus, passing the two over. Starfire and Crystal babbled up at their aunt.

"Is that so? Well I agree," said T-Ai.

The femme wandered off with her nephews and niece to go play. Kate looked over to Ratchet, grinning at him.

"You excited to be a sire?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Though I will be glad when these mood swings and cravings cease," said Ratchet.

"She always has those," Kate laughed. "That's normal for T-Ai."

"I've been watching her. Carrying triplets can be tiring on the body," said Ratchet.

"You'll do fine," said Kate. "Just know her threats while in labor may or may not be true."

~~~a few weeks later

T-Ai looked at the triplets. Two mechlings and a femmeling. The oldest mech was Silverflaire, his brother and middle being named Shadowe, and the femme Novastar. The middle looked almost exactly like his sire. Ratchet watched over his small family, smiling brightly. He couldn't believe that they were there. After many threats to his spike as well as carrying next, he managed to help his mate with their creations.

"So perfect," Ratchet whispered, watching his children recharge.

"Like you," T-Ai agreed.

"Whatever," Ratchet said. "I'll go get Kate and Optimus now."

The three came back, Kate cooing over the sparklings. T-Ai introduced them, proud to be a carrier. Optimus nodded at them approvingly, knowing they would be troublemakers like his own were.

"So tiny. Like us."

T-Ai looked over and grinned, seeing her brothers.

"Well come look closer bros," said T-Ai, letting Brains and Wheelie come closer. "Guess you'll be in charge of guarding them and making them safe."

"Oh wes can do that," Wheelie said. "Easy stuff."

"You say that now. Wait until they get older," said Kate, getting some laughs.

The two femmes looked at each other, nodding a bit. This was the life they wanted. They had nothing back on their old planet. But here, they had a home. A real home and a loving family. Life was just perfect and they wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
